


Running into you

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Manhunt AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Just two boys having a moment while also trying to avoid immediate death
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013706
Kudos: 19





	Running into you

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair - I’m fully aware i can’t do this trope justice but i promised someone I would write it anyways. Full prompt credit goes to Minnie.

Dream had been running for what felt like hours. He had just pulled a regen potion stunt which allowed him to kill 2 of the 4 hunters in quick succession. Bad was still a ways behind so he wasn’t an issue (yet). But Geroge was somewhere close by and Dream needed him gone if he was going to continue to progress. 

Finding the older boy wasn’t hard, he’s never been a super stealthy hunter, making careless mistakes that give away his position over and over again. In all honesty, Dream was kind of panicking with the knowledge that the other hunters would be nearing soon so when Geroge sprinted around the corner his instincts kicked in faster than what he had expected. Grabbing the boy a little more aggressively than he had planned, he pinned George against the tree he was hiding behind, realizing his unintended roughness, he took a deep breath as George stood stock still in front of him. 

“Hey pretty boy” Dream says as he starts to calm down, reaching his hand up to gently wipe the quickly drying blood off George’s face with his sleeve. 

“H-Hi” He replies with a smile. “You scared me there dreamie” he says releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding (AN: I had to do it for the meme - forgive me). 

“I’m sorry baby, It wasn’t my intention.” Dream murmurs, pulling George into a brief hug before pulling back and kissing the boy softly. George freezes as the sound of yelling in the distance becomes apparent.

“Looks like i’ve gotta run - See you later pretty boy” Dream whispers, pulling on his mask and putting a finger to his lips as George starts to giggle. He scouts the area before turning to smile at George one last time before taking off through the trees.

George takes a deep breath, steadying himself before calling out “I’m over here!”. Soon Bad and Sapnap come into view followed closely by Callahan. “Well??” Bad questions.

“I was chasing him and he did so much damage that I had to back off. As soon as I did he parkored away.” 

“UGH - how the hell is he so fast?!” Sapnap cries, taking off again in a futile effort to try to catch the boy who was now long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it then please check out my Instagram (@unhealthycopingmechs) for more content : )


End file.
